Adenium Obesum
by Pekabooo
Summary: Shikamaru, acompañado de Choji, debe ir a Suna para encontrar algo que Ino les ha pedido, sin embargo el viaje de vuelta se les hace imposible; una tormenta de arena les corta el paso ¿Se quedarán enterrados entre las dunas o alguien irá en su ayuda? [ShikaTema]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hey! Al final he tardado más de lo que debería y lo que prometí, lo sé... Pero es que este fic me ha llevado de cabeza._

 _¡10.708 palabras! ¿Hola? ¿De dónde he sacado tanto tiempo? Ni yo lo sé, solo sé que cuando me puse a escribir el Sábado y fui a publicarlo... Me dio por ahí, lo borré y lo hice de nuevo._

 _¡Así soy yo!_

 _Luego os preguntáis porqué mierda tardo tanto en actualizar, y yo os diré: Porque soy Libra, y las mujeres Libras somos putamente indecisas..._

 _En fin, cosillas mías a parte... ¡Tatatá! Aquí está por fin el ShikaTema Adolescente R18 que os prometí hace ya bastante tiempo._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Lo que quiero decir con adolescente, es que ellos son jóvenes. En ningún momento se menciona la edad, ni la línea temporal; así que podéis ponerles los años que queráis porque noto que si impongo algo como lo que puse en Facebook (Shika-14 / Tema-17) quizás os resulta algo incómodo; así que vosotros podéis leerlo con el sentido que queráis, pero para mí esas edades que he dicho, son las que tienen en este fic._

 **Nota de la autora 2:** _Me ha resultado muy complicado describir la escena cochinota -jijiji- porque al imaginarme que eran así, jovencitos... No sé, como que me da cosita xD. Luego miro todas mis malditas historias con Rate M y pienso que soy un poco tonta, pero bueno... Así me queréis._

 _¿Me queréis no? Q_Q_

 _¡Ya me callo! Espero que os guste, porque de verdad llevo tres días para un maldito fic._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Adenium Obesum**

 **Capítulo único**

 _Viaje a Suna_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV General.**

 **E** l verano en Suna no era lo más agradable del mundo, pero cuando estás amenazado casi de muerte si no vas a por lo que te han pedido, haces esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que te de igual.

O al menos lo intentas.

-El odio que le tengo a Ino en este momento es irrefutable, la vamos a echar del grupo InoShikaCho, ahora seremos ShikaCho.— Choji, el corpulento integrante de dicho grupo, caminaba con paso lento y cansado, haciendo esfuerzos por levantar la patata frita de la bolsa y llevársela a la boca.

-Creo que eso suena un poco raro ¿No crees?— Comentó Shikamaru riendo.

Ambos amigos continuaban hablando sobre temas de interés común, haciendo así el camino a Suna un poco más ameno.

Ya llevaban dos días y medio de viaje; habían parado en varias ocasiones para comer, descansar, refrescarse y que Choji comprara más comida para el trayecto.

-¿Cómo crees que encontraremos lo que Ino nos ha pedido?— Preguntó Choji relamiendo de sus dedos trocitos de patata.

-Pues... Ella nos dijo que estaba a las afueras de la villa, así que quizás deberíamos empezar por ahí.— Le respondió Shikamaru apoyando un dedo en su mentón, tratando de pensar. -Aunque quizás es más fácil preguntarle a alguien.— Torció los labios y miró a su compañero.

-Podríamos buscar a la chica rubia de Suna ¿No?— El corpulento muchacho giró su rostro para mirar a Shikamaru y acto seguido se metió una patata en la boca. -Cfreo qufe foyf amigof.— Habló con la boca llena a lo que Shikamaru no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué dices?— Preguntó riendo y dándole palmadas en la espalda para que no se atragantara.

Después de tragar y buscar la cantimplora de agua en su mochila, respiró hondo con la mano en el pecho y volvió a mirarle algo avergonzado por su torpeza.

-Decía, que podrías preguntarle a la chica rubia ¿Temari? Creo que os lleváis bastante bien.— Choji alzó las cejas y le dio una sonrisa ladeada al Nara.

-No... no seas tonto, no nos llevamos bien, eso solo que...— Shikamaru, nervioso, se rascó la nuca y trató por más que pudo de evitar hablar sobre la chica de Suna.

Cada vez que se la nombraba, su corazón sentía un ritmo extraño y un calor se le concentraba en el cuerpo; no le gustaba demasiado esa sensación.

Más que nada porque no entendía lo que le ocurría.

Solo sabía que cuando ella estaba cerca, era con la única chica que se sentía cómodo e incómodo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mira Shikamaru!— Choji, sabiendo que su amigo estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, con alegría, alzó su dedo índice apuntando al horizonte. -¡Las puertas de Suna!— Se giró hacia su amigo y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Por fin...— Suspiró el nombrado y ambos caminaron un poco más rápido.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las nombradas puertas y adentrarse en la villa oculta entre la Arena.

El marrón predominaba en todo el lugar; todo lo contrario, a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver en Konoha. Las casas eran de un tono pardo pastel, las ventanas de estas eran pequeñas; se suponía que para cuando hubiera tormentas de arena, fueran fáciles de tapar y que la tierra no entrara en las casas. Los paseos estaban llenos de arena, tierra y no había indicios de vegetación por ningún lugar, exceptuando algún que otro cactus que crecía entre las malezas.

Choji suspiró y se abanicó con la mano.

-Qué calor... No entiendo cómo la gente de aquí puede aguantar esto.— Resopló y volvió a sacar su cantimplora para darle un largo trago de agua.

Shikamaru rió y lo imitó.

Después de estar hidratados, continuaron el camino hacia la otra punta de la villa, donde estaban las afueras e Ino les había dicho que encontrarían lo que ella necesitaba.

Pasearon por el centro del lugar, miraron los establecimientos, el mercado y observaron cómo la gente de allí iba tapada con una túnica color marrón claro para resguardar su piel del Sol.

-Quizás deberíamos haber traído una de esas...— Shikamaru observó con atención las tiendas.

Tenía la intención de comprar alguna, pero al parecer era un atuendo tan típico y normal en Suna, que las tiendas no lo vendían.

-¿Qué más da? Solo quiero irme de este lugar.— Suspiró Choji con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y la cabeza orientada hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en su rostro; su compañero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la frescura de Konoha y, aunque él también, el calor de Suna no se le hacía tan pesado como parecía que se le hacía a su amigo.

Llegaron por fin a las afueras de Suna, las dunas estaban por doquier y ahora sí que no podían apreciar ni un ápice de vegetación.

Choji se quedó parado y, asombrado, contempló el bello paisaje que no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

-Vale, quizás Suna no esté tan mal.— Parpadeó varias veces observando cómo el suave viento movía la arena de las dunas y manipulaba sus formas a su antojo.

Shikamaru sonrió y acto seguido, continuó caminando.

-Debe estar cerca de zonas rocosas...— Murmuró Shikamaru buscando algún indicio de roca por el lugar.

No tardaron en encontrar un pequeño montículo de rocas entre la arena; se aproximaron a ellas y comenzaron a buscar.

-¡Hey!— Ambos amigos escucharon una voz desde lo lejos.

Se giraron para ver de quién se trataba, pero un manto de arena les tapó la visión tendiendo que taparse los ojos con los brazos.

-¿Qué hace gente de Konoha por aquí?— La voz se seguía aproximando hasta que pudieron divisar una figura totalmente tapada excepto por los ojos. -Oh, pero si sois...— La figura se deshizo el turbante que protegía su cabeza y un cabello rubio salió de este.

-Temari...— Shikamaru susurró con el corazón en la boca.

Tragó saliva y se levantó para acercarse a ella; Choji le imitó.

-Hola.— Saludó algo fría, pero con una leve sonrisa. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?— Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirando a ambos fijamente.

-Ino nos mandó a buscar algo en Suna.— Respondió Choji con algo de miedo en su expresión; esa chica le ponía los pelos de punta. -¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?— Preguntó de vuelta ya que le pareció extraña la coincidencia de que justo ella estuviera aquí.

-Me avisaron de que había forasteros merodeando por las afueras, vine a echar un vistazo.— Aclaró y miró al cielo. -No deberíais estar aquí, el viento se volverá más fuerte en poco rato.— Volvió a mirarles y dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. -¿Qué es eso tan importante que debéis buscar?— Su curiosidad le hizo preguntar, aunque no tenía intención de ayudar.

O eso quería decirse a sí misma.

-Es... Esta planta ¿Cómo se llama?— Choji se frotaba las sienes tratando de recordar el nombre exacto.

Temari le miró ladeando la cabeza, miró a Shikamaru y después miró el montículo de roca donde estaban buscando.

-Adenium Obesum.— Temari y Shikamaru dijeron al unísono.

Se miraron por un segundo, Shikamaru apartó la vista avergonzado y Temari rio divertida.

-Vale, eso ha sido raro.— Comentó Choji con una mirada de confusión. -Parece que os habéis leído las mentes.— Temari rio junto con Choji.

Shikamaru, sin embargo, se rascó la nuca y se giró para evitar que el rubor que se había concentrado en sus mejillas, se notara.

-¿Para qué queréis la flor del desierto?— Preguntó la rubia aproximándose un poco más a ellos.

-Ino dice que ahora en verano, será un flor bastante cotizada.— El Nara se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar cómo librarse de Temari.

Su presencia le hacía sentir tan incómodo que notaba cómo su cerebro empezaba a desconectarse de su cuerpo; como siempre que ella estaba delante.

-Encima de que tenemos pocas plantas, nos las robáis.— Comentó Temari divertida.

Choji rio ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza.

-Nosotros somos unos mandados.— Aseguró el corpulento muchacho tratando de que la rubia no se enfadara.

Aunque parecía que estuviera de buen humor y haciendo bromas... Quién sabe; _mujeres_.

-Pues han mandado a gente que, al parecer, no sabe nada sobre el desierto.— Se volvió a cruzar de brazos y les hizo una señal para que la siguieran. -Os enseñaré dónde está, venid.— No esperó a que la siguieran y comenzó a caminar.

Caminaron durante un rato en el más puro silencio; cada cual pensando en sus cosas.

Choji estaba inspeccionando si tenía lo que Ino les había dado en la mochila, y de paso se aseguraba de tener suficiente comida para el viaje de vuelta.

Shikamaru miraba al cielo, se había tornado de un extraño color naranja y eso no le parecía muy normal; quería preguntarle a Temari, pero cada vez la miraba e intentaba hablar, las palabras se le trababan y, antes que hacer el ridículo, callaba.

Temari, al igual que el Nara, observaba el cielo y cómo el viento comenzaba a cobrar cada vez más fuerza, solo que al contrario que él; ella sí sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Debemos darnos prisa.— Comentó la rubia acelerando el paso.

Ambos muchachos se miraron y la siguieron más rápido.

-¿Falta mucho, Temari?— Preguntó Choji rascándose los ojos; la arena estaba empezando a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

Shikamaru torció los labios, suponía que lo que el cielo les estaba diciendo, era que pronto habría una tormenta de arena.

-No, es allí.— La rubia se giró hacia ellos y señaló una concentración de rocas negras que se divisaban a pocos metros de ahí. -Debemos llegar antes de que la arena las tape.— Apresuró y comenzó a mover sus piernas más deprisa, casi corriendo.

Llegaron por fin al lugar y comenzaron a buscar.

-¡La tengo!— Choji alzó los brazos para que los demás pudieran divisarlo.

Ambos se acercaron a él y se quedaron mirando la planta.

-Es hermosa...— Shikamaru se arrodilló para observarla con una leve sonrisa.

Rozó sus hojas, eran suaves y parecían acolchadas, como si quisiera protegerse de todos los peligros que conllevaba vivir en el desierto; también pudo apreciar la belleza de la flor, de un color rosado, parecía de plástico.

Temari miró cómo Shikamaru contemplaba la belleza de la única planta que pertenecía a Suna. No sabía bien porqué, pero un extraño orgullo recorrió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír por el hecho de saber que al Nara le gustaba algo de Suna.

-¿Te parece bonita?— Preguntó la rubia agachándose y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para estar a la altura de él.

Shikamaru la miró de reojo y notó cómo su corazón dio un vuelco por tenerla tan cerca.

Tragó saliva.

-Sí, me parece... muy bonita.— Dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él y, no supieron bien porqué, sus ojos se quedaron estáticos mirándose fijamente por lo que parecieron varios minutos.

-¡La tengo Shikamaru!— Choji interrumpió el momento alegando que ya había encontrado la maceta para transportar la planta a Konoha.

El nombrado carraspeó y cerró los ojos con algo de vergüenza, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

Temari aguantó la respiración y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de calmarse ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? No entendía bien qué había sucedido, la mirada de Shikamaru la atrapó de una manera inexplicable y ahora se sentía como una tonta. Intentó calmar su corazón volviendo a expulsar el aire con delicadeza; se giró y miró a los dos amigos que trataban de hacer el trasplante de la tierra al macetero.

Con ayuda de todos, la flor se pudo pasar intacta a su nuevo hogar justo a tiempo de que la tormenta empezara a apretar; sin embargo, no pasó demasiado rato hasta que el viento comenzó a molestarles, levantando con éste partículas de tierra y arena que les hacían la visión casi imposible.

-¿Sois conscientes de que así no podéis volver a Konoha?— Preguntó Temari alzando la voz para que la pudieran escuchar y tomando la maceta, guardándola debajo de su túnica para protegerla.

-¿¡Qué!?— Choji habló, pero nada más abrir la boca, el viento hizo que tragara una buena bocanada de arena y tierra.

Shikamaru le dio golpes en la espalda para que parara de toser, puso su otro brazo delante de sus ojos para resguardarlos de la arena y miró a Temari.

-¿Qué hacemos? No teníamos pensado quedarnos más tiempo.— Shikamaru tenía una expresión suplicante.

Él solía ser el de las soluciones; pero estaban en terreno desconocido y no sabía bien qué hacer cuando una tormenta les cortaba el paso hacia su hogar.

Temari torció los labios y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero, casi ignorando el horroroso clima que se les venía encima y les hizo una seña para que la siguieran.

Choji tenía el brazo pasado por los hombros de Shikamaru, el haber tragado arena le estaba empezando a dar un horrible mareo así que Shikamaru lo llevaba a cuestas intentando seguir el ritmo de la rubia mientras intentaba entrecerrar los ojos para que no le entrara arena.

Las puertas de las afueras de Suna se divisaban y Temari se giró para ver cómo iban; al ver a Shikamaru un poco molesto y lento por tener que cargar con su amigo; se dirigió hacia él y, tomando el otro brazo de Choji, se lo pasó por los hombros para ayudar a llevar el peso.

No tenía otra opción, tenía que llevarlos a su casa; Choji debía expulsar toda la arena que había tragado y beber abundante agua si no quería deshidratarse.

Al llegar a casa de los hermanos Sabaku No, Temari abrió la puerta de un golpe y los tres se adentraron tirándose al suelo de la entrada, respirando agitadamente y tratando de recobrar la vista dado que, por la arena y el fuerte viento, se les había vuelto un tanto borrosa.

-Debemos darle agua y tratar de que expulse toda la arena que ha ingerido.— Temari se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina.

Dejó la planta en la mesa de la cocina, tomó un vaso y después de llenarlo de agua fría, volvió donde los demás se encontraban.

-¿Puedes levantarte Choji?— Preguntó Shikamaru tendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, tranquilo... Si no ha sido gran cosa.— Volvió a toser y expulsó algo de arena de su boca. -Qué asco.— Se limpió con la manga de su camiseta y miró a Shikamaru. -Espero que Ino nos compense por esto.— Respiró hondo y volvió a toser.

Shikamaru torció los labios y le dio varios golpes en la espalda para tratar de ayudarle.

-Toma, bebe un poco.— La rubia le ofreció un vaso de agua y les indicó que pasaran a la sala de estar.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y se adentró en dicha sala algo asombrado por la majestuosidad de la casa; de verdad era digna de una princesa.

-Gracias Temari, ya sabíamos que la hospitalidad de Suna era de lo mejor.— Comentó Choji dando otro sorbo de agua al vaso y dejándolo en la mesita que había en medio de la sala. -Pero viniendo de ti, es...— Se calló antes de decir que era extraño ya que Shikamaru le había lanzado una mirada asesina.

-¿Es qué?—Preguntó con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

-Fantástico, sin ti estaríamos cubiertos en arena.— Trató, Shikamaru, de enmendar el error de su compañero.

Temari ladeó la cabeza con una casi inapreciable sonrisa, pero no pudo aguantarse soltar una pequeña risa.

-En realidad, poco he podido hacer, estamos cubiertos en arena.— Comentó la rubia señalando sus ropas.

-Oh...— Shikamaru se miró y observó el rastro de arena que habían dejado desde la entrada hasta la sala. -Cuánto lo siento, hemos ensuciado todo.— Torció los labios y se rascó la nuca pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto vio toda la arena que caía de su cabello.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Kankuro que lo limpie cuando venga.— Movió la mano restándole importancia y de pronto, el silencio reinó en toda la casa. -Podéis ir al baño y quitaros la arena de encima, si queréis.— Comentó intentando ser amable.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza; la arena le estaba empezando a picar por todo el cuerpo y era realmente incómodo.

Temari rio y comenzó a caminar seguida por ellos.

-Aquí hay un baño.— Señaló el de la planta baja, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Choji.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.— Hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Temari soltó el aire de forma pausada antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Shikamaru, el cual yacía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos; pero más que tranquilo estaba tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba quedarse a solas con ella.

-Hay otro baño arriba, por si quieres...— Trató de preguntar de manera casual, pero no pudo confrontar sus ojos.

Tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado con una expresión de entre vergüenza y enfado.

Vergüenza porque _él_ estaba ahí; enfado porque _ella_ no sabía qué demonios le pasaba.

Shikamaru hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza y la siguió escaleras arriba.

-Este es...— Temari se giró a él señalando la puerta.

-Gracias...— Susurró sin mirarla y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Temari se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos intentando que su corazón volviera al ritmo normal que solía tener.

-¿Qué me pasa?— Se rozó el brazo izquierdo con su mano y se quedó mirando la puerta.

Trago saliva duramente al imaginarse que, detrás de esa puerta estaría él... _Quitándose la ropa_.

Negó fuerte con la cabeza y se dio un leve golpe en la frente.

-No seas tonta.— Se frotó las mejillas intentando negarse a sí misma lo que estaba pensando y el echo de que sus mejillas estuvieran coloreadas de un tono carmín.

Shikamaru, por su parte, se quedó mirándose en el espejo intentando quitarse toda la arena del cabello y dejar que cayera en el lavabo para evitar ensuciar demasiado; después de volver a hacerse la coleta, se quitó el chaleco y lo sacudió con delicadeza también en el lavabo tratando de que la arena no se desperdigara por el suelo, lo dejó apoyado en la barra donde colgaba una toalla y procedió a quitarse su camiseta de malla.

-Shikamaru, se me olvidó preguntarte que...— Temari abrió la puerta despacio, como si tuviera miedo de pasar.

-Pasa, tranquila.— Comentó el Nara apoyando la camiseta de malla encima del lavabo para quitarle los restos de arena.

Temari, haciendo caso, abrió un poco más la puerta y, de pronto, lo que iba a preguntarle se le esfumó de la mente.

¿Por qué le había dicho que pasara?

Tragó saliva e intentó mandar señales a su cerebro para que, por todo lo que más quisiera, apartara la vista del torso desnudo que estaba justo delante de ella.

-¿Temari?— Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza confuso, dejó su labor con la camiseta y se aproximó a ella.

La nombrada, aún sin volver en sí; yacía estática con los ojos posados en el cuerpo de Shikamaru, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo alguien tan delgado y joven podía tener unos músculos tan definidos en los brazos.

¿Cuánta fuerza tendría?

Volvió a tragar saliva y, por fin, pudo subir la mirada hacia los castaños ojos de él; los cuales la miraban con algo de confusión.

-¿Qué?— Preguntó en un susurro con el corazón en la boca.

-Has dicho que se te había olvidado algo...— Le recordó el Nara arqueando una ceja; de verdad se estaba comportando extraña.

-Oh, sí... ¿Queréis algo de cena?— La rubia apretó los dientes y miró hacia el suelo.

-No quisiéramos molestar demasiado, pero, vale...— Shikamaru seguía mirándola, observando cada expresión que cruzaba su rostro.

Tuvo que parar de respirar cuando apreció un sonrojo en sus mejillas y entonces él también miró hacia el suelo.

-Vale.— Repitió la rubia sin intenciones de moverse de ahí.

No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

-Oye, Temari...— Shikamaru quería agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos, pero las palabras volvían a trabarse entre sus labios y notaba ese estúpido nudo en la garganta otra vez.

-¿Sí?— Al escuchar su nombre, levantó la vista cerciorándose de que sus ojos miraban única y exclusivamente los de él; nada más.

-Gracias... Gracias por lo que estás haciendo.— Se rascó la nuca y, con algo de vergüenza volvió a mirarla. -Eres muy amable.— Dejó caer su brazo y ladeó su rostro mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

La rubia apretó los labios e intentó por más que pudo contener la boba sonrisa que estaba a punto de dibujarse en su rostro; estar con él la hacía ver vulnerable y eso no le gustaba demasiado... Pero, por otra parte, tampoco podía evitarlo, y eso le hacía odiarse más a sí misma.

-De nada.— Dijo algo cortante y miró hacia otro lado. -¿Entonces haremos cena, no?— Antes de darse la vuelta, preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí, gracias.— Respondió el Nara ahora con una expresión de confusión.

Ella asintió de espaldas y cerró la puerta.

-Qué chica más problemática...— Susurró el Nara rascándose la nuca, seguía sin comprender cómo las mujeres podían cambiar tanto su estado de ánimo.

La tormenta de arena seguía en Suna, posiblemente mañana gracias al viento se habría dispersado un poco toda la tierra y los caminos estarían libres para los viajeros; sin embargo, salir esta noche sería un suicidio.

Temari, al llegar sus hermanos, les explicó todo lo ocurrido y, aunque Gaara estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que pasaran la noche, Kankuro insistió en que les dejaran morir enterrados en arena; después de todo había sido su culpa el venir aquí sin percatarse del clima.

Después de decir eso, Temari le arreó tal golpe con el abanico, que el pobre hermano no cruzó palabra en toda la cena.

Sin embargo, sí que fue él el que asignó las habitaciones.

Gaara y él compartían una para que Choji se pudiera quedar en la de Kankuro y Shikamaru dormiría en la habitación de invitados, la cual estaba justo enfrente de la de Temari.

Todos en sus puertas correspondientes; se dieron las buenas noches.

-Shikamaru...— Susurró la rubia antes de cerrar su puerta.

El nombrado se giró y la miró.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa...— Tornó la vista al suelo cuando notó sus ojos mirarla y volvió a hablar. -Estoy aquí, para lo que quieras.— Acto seguido de decir dichas palabras, la sangre se concentró en las mejillas de una manera que incluso dolía.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso? Arg, ella solo quería ser amable y cortés pero las palabras le habían traicionado; parecía que se hubiera ofrecido para...

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.— Pero al parecer, la inocencia de Shikamaru jugó a su favor.

Se sonrieron durante un segundo y al notar cómo sus corazones volvían a latir deprisa, cerraron las puertas.

Temari se quedó apoyada en la pared y frotó su rostro con ambas manos; Shikamaru se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo durante no supo cuánto tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba lento y el silencio reinaba en toda la casa en señal de que todos estaban dormidos; pero no era así del todo.

El reloj tocó las tres menos cuarto de la mañana y tanto Shikamaru como Temari no pudieron pegar ojo en toda la noche. Sus mentes no paraban de darle vueltas a que el otro estaba a dos simples pasos.

¿Era tan difícil?

El Nara estaba decidido; se levantó de la cama y soltó el aire por la nariz. Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, rozó el pomo con las yemas de sus dedos y tragó saliva duramente.

-Ella ha dicho lo que necesite...— Se dijo a sí mismo intentando darse ánimos para ir a su puerta.

Pero de pronto la voz de la razón llamó a sus sentidos.

 _¿En serio vas a molestarla? ¿Qué le vas a decir? Debe estar durmiendo._

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y apartó la mano del pomo; estaba siendo un completo idiota.

Suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para irse de nuevo a la cama con una sensación de vergüenza y rabia en el estómago...

Hasta que escuchó la puerta de ella abrirse.

Alzó la cabeza, sorprendido y volvió a la puerta, giró el pomo y al abrir se encontró con ella de frente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos sin saber bien qué decir o qué hacer; todo esto estaba resultando muy incómodo.

-Hola...— Habló ella primero, quedándose con los brazos cruzados y una expresión avergonzada delante de su puerta.

Shikamaru se fijó en el adorable pijama blanco que llevaba.

 _Vaya piernas._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, negó con la cabeza y apretó las manos tratando de concentrarse en mirarle a los ojos.

-Hola.— Respondió en un susurro.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el oscuro pasillo hasta que él se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Te has desvelado?— Preguntó tratando de sonar casual, apoyando su espalda en la pared a la izquierda de la puerta.

Ella también salió de la habitación y apoyó la espalda de igual manera, quedando enfrente de él.

-En realidad, no he dormido aún...— Se rascó la mejilla y emitió una leve risa.

Shikamaru se tuvo que morder el labio inferior intentando ignorar lo adorable que se ponía cuando reía.

-Ya somos dos.— Él también rio y después soltó un leve suspiro.

No dijeron nada más hasta que Shikamaru, preso por el pánico de que ella decidiera volver a entrar en su cuarto, dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

-¿Sabías que la rosa del desierto no soporta temperaturas inferiores a diez grados?— Nada más habló, cerró los ojos en frustración y se sintió estúpido.

Temari parpadeó varias veces, le pilló por sorpresa el que dijera daros sobre la flor a por la que habían venido; pero a la vez le resultó adorable el hecho de pensar que solo quería retenerla un poco más.

-¿Y sabías que su riego debe ser moderado?— Preguntó la rubia tratando de seguir el juego.

Shikamaru la miró con una sonrisa y de pronto, ambos se vieron riéndose en susurros.

-Espero que Ino sepa cuidarla.— Se rascó la nuca y miró a Temari.

-La que os lleváis es pequeña, necesita bastantes cuidados.— Comentó la rubia a modo de dato.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?— Preguntó ahora curioso.

-Oh... Es por su tallo, es pequeño todavía.— Respondió posando un dedo sobre su mentón tratando de recordar exactamente el tamaño de la planta.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y se puso las manos detrás de la espalda, apretándolas y sacando fuerzas para preguntar lo que quería preguntar.

-La tengo dentro, si quieres echarle un... vistazo.— Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó que sus palabras no sonaran desesperadas por escuchar un _sí_.

-¿Quieres que pase a tu habitación?— Preguntó la rubia en un susurro y con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Notaba cómo su estómago se revolvía y estaba empezando a notarse mareada; estar en la misma casa que él era una cosa muy diferente a estar en la misma habitación que él; y encima por la noche.

¿Se dejaría llevar por el momento?

-Si no quieres...— El Nara miró hacia el suelo sintiendo la vergüenza apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-No, no... Así te enseño cómo debes cuidarla.— Temari se separó de la pared, cerró la puerta de su habitación con sumo cuidado y miró a Shikamaru.

Este, aún en shock por saber que ella iba a pasar a la habitación donde él se supone que debería estar durmiendo, se quedó parado aún apoyado en la pared.

Se miraron durante un segundo y la rubia pasó por su lado dejando un aroma a vainilla, arena y verano; Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se quedó inspirando el agradable olor que su cuerpo emanaba por defecto.

¿Por qué olía tan bien?

 _Así le iba a ser muy difícil resistirse..._

Trató de calmar sus instintos adolescentes inspirando y espirando varias veces antes de entrar en la habitación detrás de ella y cerrar la puerta.

Temari se acercó al escritorio donde reposaba la maceta con la planta y la observó; la luz de la Luna que se colaba por la ventana era suficiente para que pudiera apreciar el tallo.

-Mira, Shikamaru...— Se giró levemente para pedirle que se acercara, pero él ya estaba demasiado cerca; por lo que Temari tuvo que apartar la mirada. -Eh... El tallo es pequeño y, bueno...— Cerró los ojos con frustración; se le había olvidado absolutamente todo lo que quería decirle.

-¿Cuántas veces hay que regarla?— Preguntó sentándose encima del escritorio a la izquierda de ella, observando la planta.

La rubia se quedó mirándolo, la luz del satélite nocturno le daba por un costado de su rostro y su cerebro se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto.

Tragó saliva, miró la planta e intentó acordarse de qué le había preguntado.

-Una vez cada quince días, en invierno incluso una vez cada mes, y más allí en Konoha...— Rozó una de las hojas con su dedo índice notando la suavidad de esta. -Es una hermosa flor.— Sonrió ahora más calmada al no notar la mirada de Shikamaru posada en ella.

-Entendido...— El Nara volvió a ponerse de pie y, sin dejar de mirar la planta, trató de encontrar más preguntas que hacerle.

Más para que ella no se fuera que por curiosidad.

Pero no encontraba ninguna pregunta; no encontraba nada en su cerebro excepto palabras que describieran la belleza de Temari.

Necesitaba rozar su piel; tenía pinta de ser delicada y suave. Se mordió el labio inferior y su corazón se paró cuando los ojos aguamarina de ella se encoraron con los de él y pudo jurar que brillaban más que de costumbre.

No podía más; la presión en el pecho le estaba matando. Ella estaba peligrosamente cerca y si no se apartaba pronto...

Temari contuvo el aliento y envió órdenes a su cuerpo para que se moviera; envió señales de riesgo y trató por más que pudo hacer caso a su cerebro, pero su cuerpo seguía sin querer reaccionar.

-Oye...— Shikamaru estaba al borde de desmayarse si no hacían algo pronto con esa presión tan extraña. -Temari, yo...— Se mordió la lengua intentando no decir ninguna locura.

Ella ladeó la cabeza mirándole a los ojos con una expresión neutra y él, al notar sus labios entreabiertos, dejó salir las palabras que tanto tiempo había querido preguntarle.

-¿Está mal si quiero...— Cortó la pregunta, se mordió el labio inferior y, al notar cómo un leve rubor adornaba el blanco rostro de ella; no pudo más. -...besarte?— Apretó los dientes y temió hacerse daño en las encías; pero más temió por su vida cuando ella no respondió.

Se quedó mirándole por lo que parecieron horas, días; hasta que el Nara notó el tacto de su mano rozar su mejilla.

¿Estaba preparándole para darle un golpe? Porque si era así, él lo aceptaría encantado por su atrevimiento; cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

-No...— El impacto nunca llegó; pero el sonido de su voz respondiendo su pregunta hizo que sus ojos se abrieran tanto como si le hubiera pegado.

Se quedaron en silencio, Temari bajó la vista un segundo, inspiró aire y, al volver a mirarle, habló.

-Pero, despacio...— Susurró la rubia cerrando los ojos; esperando.

Sus manos pasaron a rozar el pecho del Nara y él no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. El mareo se intensificó y era la primera vez en su vida que estaba tan cerca de desmayarse; no estaba preparado para una sensación tan fuerte, no estaba preparado para un sentimiento así.

Pero ella le había dado permiso; no podía salir corriendo, ella estaba esperando.

Relajó su cuerpo concentrándose en el suave tacto de sus manos rozar su pecho; concentrándose en la belleza de su rostro esperándole para besarla.

¿Esto era real? Porque si era un sueño, prefería morir antes que despertar.

Las manos del Nara rozaron los hombros de ella y se acercó lo suficiente como para notar su aliento chocar contra su nariz.

-Despacio...— Ladeó la cabeza con lentitud hasta chocar sus frentes.

Tragó saliva y admiró su hermoso rostro antes de cerrar los ojos y fundir sus labios con los de ella.

Temari apretó la camiseta de él entre sus manos y reprimió un jadeo de placer; Shikamaru dio un paso para que estuvieran más cerca y movió los labios milimétricamente sobre los de ella para notar más aún la suavidad y el buen sabor que le estaban dejando en la boca.

Delicioso.

El Nara deslizó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Temari y ella dio un paso hacia delante para que su cuerpo se pegara al de él; Shikamaru acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares mientras seguía moviendo sus labios; hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse para dar tregua a sus pulmones.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose; Temari se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a cerrar los ojos, agarrando la camiseta de él con fuerza y acercándolo de nuevo; él se dejó hacer y volvieron a fundirse en otro beso un poco más desesperado.

Shikamaru dejó de rozar sus mejillas para, poco a poco, dejarlas posadas sobre su cintura con tal delicadeza, que parecía que tuviera miedo de romperla. Temari notó el tacto de sus manos recorrer esa zona tan baja, y no pudo evitar soltar un leve jadeo seguido de un espasmo.

Le había pillado desprevenida.

-¿Qué pasa?— Shikamaru, algo asustado por haber hecho algo mal, se separó de ella y la miró con preocupación. -¿Te he hecho daño?— Apartó las manos de su cintura y apretó los labios.

Temari parpadeó varias veces, no entendía por qué había parado ¿Era idiota?

-¿Por qué paras?— Preguntó tomando sus manos y volviéndolas a poner donde estaban; en su cintura.

-He escuchado que has hecho un ruido... Creía que te había hecho daño.— Inocente, Shikamaru seguía mirándola con preocupación y se negaba a dar un paso hacia delante para volver a pegar sus cuerpos.

Temari miró hacia el suelo y el rubor se concentró tan fuerte en sus mejillas; que podía jurar que dolía.

-No... No era un sonido de dolor... ¿En serio Shikamaru?— Alzó la vista y le miró con una expresión enfadada; _adorable_ pero enfadada.

Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un tono carmín que se podía distinguir incluso con la suave luz de la Luna que se colaba por la ventana; sus ojos entreabiertos y su ceño fruncido intentaban hacerla ver seria y molesta, pero estaba muy lejos de parecer eso.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par y, al entender por qué había hecho ese sonido, se avergonzó por su tremenda inocencia. Miró al suelo y alzó una mano para rascarse la nuca; pretendía pedir disculpas, pero notó el tacto de la mano de Temari rozar su mejilla; y de pronto todo el mundo se le olvidó.

Escuchó su risa y fue hipnotizadora, casi tanto como los ojos verdes intensos que le miraban sin parpadear pero que, poco a poco, se iban cerrando a medida que volvían a acercarse sus rostros.

 _Entonces, le gusta que estemos haciendo esto..._ Era la única frase que paseaba por la mente del Nara.

Quería volver a escuchar ese sonido; no sabía qué había hecho antes para merecer ese premio, pero tenía que volver a escucharlo fuera como fuera; así que, quitándose la cobardía, pensó que, intensificando el beso, quizás podía conseguir lo que quería.

Contó hasta tres y así lo hizo.

Temari tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando notó la mojada lengua del Nara rozar su labio inferior; ella no sabía bien qué hacer, así que dejo actuar a su instinto.

Y su instinto pedía a gritos que abriera la boca para dejarlo pasar;

 _y pasó_.

Volvieron a cerrar los ojos y Temari soltó ese agradable sonido de entre sus labios cuando la lengua del Nara se coló entre ellos y encontró la suya. Inexpertos, rozaron las puntas de sus lenguas notando cómo sus corazones iban volando al mismo compás; notando el sudor de sus manos y una extraña electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos.

Temari apretó más la camiseta de Shikamaru y sus jadeos se volvieron más constantes intentando por más que podía, seguir manteniendo el volumen a raya. El Nara, por su parte, deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda de ella, y sin saber bien porqué, preso de su instinto; dios varios pasos hacia delante, haciendo que ella caminara de espaldas, hasta que se topó con el borde de la cama.

Ambos pararon de golpe y se miraron con las respiraciones algo agitadas.

 _¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Qué debían hacer después de esto?_

Shikamaru tragó saliva y se fijó en la apetecible clavícula de ella; expulsó el aire lentamente y se acercó con delicadeza posando sus labios sobre el cuello, dando suaves besos que hicieron a Temari suspirar.

Ella pasó su mano por la nuca de él y giró su rostro dándole así un libre y mejor acceso para hacer lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo; aunque pensó que estaría más cómodo si se sentaban, así él no tendría que agacharse.

-Shi...Shikamaru, espera...— Cerró los ojos en frustración cuando notó sus labios despegarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó con la respiración algo agitada; no podía negar que le había molestado que le parara, pero tampoco era como si quisiera forzarla.

Temari se sentó en la cama, le tomó de la mano y dio varios golpecitos en el colchón con la otra en señal de que se sentara a su lado; Shikamaru se quedó estático unos segundos, tragó saliva con dureza e hizo caso.

Ya sentados, volvieron a mirarse y la rubia ladeó la cabeza con un gracioso rubor en las mejillas indicando a Shikamaru que podía seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes; éste asintió y se acercó con lentitud posando, sin ser consciente, una mano sobre el muslo de ella; Temari se estremeció ante el tacto y tuvo que cerrar los ojos tratando de concentrarse en cómo sus labios se movían suaves y delicados por su cuello e ignorando el extraño calor que se estaba concentrando en su bajo vientre.

Shikamaru tocó, suavemente, con su otra mano la otra parte de su cuello para intensificar sus besos; pasó la lengua por la longitud de éste e hizo un recorrido hasta los labios de la rubia; la cual soltó un gemido más severo que murió entre los de él.

-Oye...— Susurró el Nara dando cortos besos a la rubia y posando de nuevo sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Sí?— Preguntó ella en un mismo tono de voz y respondiendo a cada beso.

Shikamaru paró, se apartó de ella y suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Qué pasa?— Asustada por si algo había salido mal, posó una mano sobre su espalda y le miró preocupada.

-No sé si esto está... del todo bien.— La miró de reojo y pudo notar su expresión confusa. -Quiero decir, tú eres como una ¿Princesa? Y yo...— Se mordió el labio inferior y al segundo, notó como su nuca era golpeada. -¡Auch!— Se sobó la zona dolorida y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estás diciendo que no eres suficiente para mí?— Preguntó bastante molesta.

Temari apartó la mano de su espalda y se levantó de la cama para ponerse delante de él con los brazos en jarra.

-Problemático...— Suspiró el Nara pero al segundo volvió a mirarla. -Eres tres años más mayor que yo, eres una princesa...— Torció su expresión en una de entre tristeza y algo de rabia. -¿Cómo crees que me siento ante ti?— Se mordió la mejilla y tornó su mirada al suelo.

-No lo sé... ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó ahora con un semblante más relajado; sus manos yacían juntadas a la altura de su pecho y miraba al Nara de manera dulce pero aún con un tono de preocupación.

-Me siento pequeño... Pero grande al mismo tiempo.— Shikamaru intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir sus sentimientos hacia ella; sentimientos que eran tan extraños que ni el estratega más inteligente de todo el mundo ninja sería capaz de describir con palabras. -Siento que cuando estoy contigo no existe nada más y... Me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera.— Giró la vista al techo algo nervioso, no era capaz de encarar su mirada. -Siento que no sé lo que me pasa, pero cuando estás cerca es como si... ¿Volara?— Torció los labios y notó cómo toda la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas.

Se sintió tonto.

Suspiró y por fin bajó la vista para mirarla; ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que reaccionara.

Temari estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, dejó de respirar en todo el rato que Shikamaru estuvo hablando y su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa que tenía miedo a que se le saliera del pecho.

-Oh, Shikamaru...— Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y apretó sus manos aún más a su pecho.

Todas esas palabras, todo lo que había dicho, todos esos sentimientos ¿Eran de verdad? ¿Él sentía todo eso tan hermoso?

 _¿Por ella?_

Por una persona cruel, fría, despiadada y casi sin escrúpulos que había matado gente desde que tenía uso de razón.

¿Tenía ella _derecho_ a sentirse así?

Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración; se sentó a su lado en la cama y le miró.

Shikamaru seguía esperando a que dijera algo para que esa incomodidad que sentía en su estómago se esfumara; incomodidad que no era otra cosa más nervios y vergüenza.

Temari pasó una mano por su mejilla y se acercó a él para volver a besar sus labios; Shikamaru correspondió algo confundido pero feliz de que ella no le hubiera mandado a tomar viento; sin embargo, el beso fue breve.

-Tócame.— Pidió con los ojos cerrados y su frente contra la de él.

-¿Qué?— El Nara, anonadado, paró la respiración y abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas le dejaron.

-Que me toques, Shikamaru.— Pidió ella entre orden y queja aún con los ojos cerrados.

Sus manos tomaron las de él y las posaron sobre sus pechos.

El Nara las dejó justo donde ella las había puesto; no porque no quisiera quitarlas de ahí, sino porque su cerebro se había desconectado de tal manera de su cuerpo que no le enviaba ninguna acción a realizar.

-Estoy... _procesando_ todo esto.— Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Temari dejó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y alzó un poco más el pecho y ladeó la cabeza. Quería que volviera a besar su cuello, ahora con el incentivo de estar tocándola.

Al ver que Shikamaru seguía sin moverse, torció los labios y miró al techo con algo de frustración.

-Bésame aquí...— Con el dedo índice indicó la zona de su cuello.

Como por arte de magia, Shikamaru reaccionó y se inclinó para besar justo donde ella había dicho. Pasó su lengua, dio suaves besos, algún que otro mordisco y volvió a besar.

-No dejes... No dejes de tocarme.— Habló entre jadeos mientras notaba su piel erizarse ante el tacto de sus labios sobre la misma.

Shikamaru, instintivamente, masajeó sus pechos con suavidad mientras seguía besando su cuello; notando de esta manera la vibración de los jadeos de Temari sobre sus labios.

Su cuerpo estaba empezando a sentirse extraño; un calor que rara vez sentía se estaba concentrando en su bajo vientre y de repente, notó cómo el pantalón le apretaba.

 _Oh, no..._

Mentiría si era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación; pero era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera delante de alguien; y más delante de ella. Tragó saliva y trató de ignorarlo hasta que Temari pasó sus manos por su pecho, acariciándolo; haciendo que ahora él, soltara un leve jadeo de placer que le hizo rodar los ojos y apretar con más fuerza los pechos de ella.

-Con que no habías perdido la voz...— Se burló la rubia ya que él había estado todo ese rato sin mediar palabra, acatando órdenes como si fuera un robot.

Sintió la vibración de su risa en sus labios y no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que acompañarla.

Se separó del cuello y volvió a besarla con algo más de la intensidad que hubiera querido; pero al parecer no fue mal recibida.

Casi por inercia, el cuerpo del Nara cayó sobre el de Temari, dejándola debajo de él con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Separaron sus labios y se miraron durante algunos segundos antes de volver a fundirse en otro beso que se iba subiendo de tono; sus lenguas jugueteaban con menos vergüenza, la saliva pasaba de una boca a la otra y los jadeos morían entre los labios ajenos.

Shikamaru notaba la incomodidad por la postura en la que estaban, así que se puso de rodillas en la cama para así tumbarse mejor encima de ella; sabía que no le apartaría.

Sin embargo, casi se retracta de su acción cuando vio que abría las piernas para que él se pusiera entre ellas; lo que significaba que el problema que tenía en sus pantalones quedaría completamente expuesto y sería imposible que no lo notara.

El Nara se quedó sentado sobre sus rodillas pensando alguna manera de que eso no ocurriera, pero el tiempo se le agotaba.

-¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Temari haciendo amago de cerrar las piernas algo avergonzada por la posición.

-Es que...— Shikamaru miró hacia todos lados, pero su cerebro parecía, de repente, tener un mecanismo demasiado complicado como para poder descifrar las acciones que le estaba mandando hacer.

 _Argh._

Lo lanzó todo al traste, cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y poniendo sus piernas entre las de ella. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir el gemido que quiso salir de entre sus cuerdas vocales cuando notó un bulto rozar su intimidad.

-Oh... Vaya...— Miró al Nara entendiendo porqué había dudado antes de posarse encima.

Tragó saliva y, lejos de sentirse extraña; su cuerpo reaccionó de una manera poco apropiada. Sus caderas se movieron por inercia para notar un poco más el roce de ese bulto contra su parte íntima. Ambos gimieron mirándose a los ojos; sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser más agitadas que antes, sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas y se podían apreciar pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalar por sus frentes debido _no solo_ al calor que hacía en Suna.

Shikamaru soltó el aire por la boca, éste chocó contra la nariz de la rubia, la cual se inclinó para besarle y ambos se volvieron a fundir en un interminable beso. Las manos de Shikamaru seguían reposadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Temari, jugueteando de vez en cuando con algunos de sus cabellos que le quedaban al alcance de los dedos; Temari recorría el pecho de él con las palmas de sus manos, pasándolos a sus brazos y notando los - _aún no formados del todo_ \- músculos.

No podían más; el calor de sus cuerpos les estaba pidiendo a gritos que la ropa estorbaba; que no hacía falta estar vestidos para hacer este tipo de cosas. Así que, obedeciendo a sus instintos; Shikamaru se incorporó en la cama volviéndose a sentar sobre sus rodillas, e hizo amago de quitarse la camiseta.

Temari se quedó embobada por cada movimiento hasta que la tiró a un lado de la habitación y se inclinó hacia ella, tomándola de las manos para levantarla.

-Igualdad...— Pidió él con algo de vergüenza en su expresión debido a su semi-desnudez.

Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza.

Pasó sus manos hasta el borde de su camiseta y la subió por encima de sus hombros, tirándola a alguna parte de la habitación.

Se miraron un par de segundos; explorando con los ojos el cuerpo ajeno, tanteando el terreno y queriendo conocer aún más.

-Ya está...— La rubia se rozó el brazo en señal de nerviosismo y miró hacia otro lado cuando notó los ojos del Nara posados sobre sus pechos. -Puedes... Ya sabes que puedes tocar, Shikamaru.— Frunció el ceño con algo de molestia, no sabía bien porqué se sentía así.

Quizás era por el hecho de que tuviera que estar diciéndole todo el rato lo que debía hacer; o quizás y lo más probable, era porque no la estaba tocando de una maldita vez.

-Vale...— Respondió él de manera robótica.

Se mordió el labio inferior y pasó sus manos hasta llegar a los perfectos senos de ella ahora, únicamente, cubiertos por el sujetador. Temari se mordió el nudillo de su dedo índice y reprimió algún que otro jadeo cuando Shikamaru comenzó a juguetear con ellos; los amasó, apretó, soltó, juntó y a cada movimiento, la expresión de él se volvía más tensa.

Shikamaru tenía la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo en tensión.

¿Por qué tenía la extraña necesidad de _besarlos_?

Su mirada volvió a Temari, ella se la devolvió y él tragó saliva con algo de pudor; iba a hacerlo, no podía aguantarse.

Agachó la cabeza lo suficiente como para que sus labios rozaran uno de los pechos; Temari se sorprendió y pasó una mano por los cabellos de él, apretándolos e incitándole a que siguiera. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente erizado ante el tacto y no podía reprimir los gemidos más tiempo.

Una cosa era tocarlos con las manos, otra muy diferente... Era hacerlo con _la boca_.

Y no sabía cuál se sentía mejor.

-Más...— Se volvió a morder su dedo índice y cerró los ojos mientras su otra mano se dirigía hacia su propia espalda.

Necesitaba sentir más.

Solo quería notar la presión de los labios de Shikamaru sobre su piel, no la del sujetador; así que, en un rápido movimiento deshizo el broche y deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros hasta que sus pechos quedaron totalmente expuestos.

Shikamaru se quedó embobado durante una milésima de segundo hasta que, ahora sí, su cerebro le dio una única y clara acción: _ataca_.

Temari volvió a tumbar su cuerpo en el colchón cuando el Nara la empujó hacia atrás agarrando con fuerza sus pechos y besándolos con más intensidad de la que era consciente.

-Así... más...— Pedía la rubia con sus manos apretando las sábanas; su cuerpo estaba en el cielo junto con su mente y sus sentidos.

Esa sensación era indescriptible, deliciosa, única. ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir así?

Sus gemidos los tuvo que acallar posando una de sus manos sobre su propia boca mientras la otra agarraba con fuerza la coleta alta de Shikamaru para indicarle que no se le ocurriera parar.

Como si _quisiera_.

Como si _pudiera_.

El Nara estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando cada rincón de sus pechos como para pensar en lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Su lengua pasó por el pezón diestro de ella, provocando un gracioso espasmo en su pequeño cuerpo que le hizo al Nara volver a hacerlo; provocando otro.

 _Y otro._

 _Y otro._

Así hasta que Temari le apartó con algo de brusquedad y giró su cuerpo sobre el de él para ponerse encima.

Ambos se quedaron parados sin saber bien qué hacer; y es que Temari había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ahora que estaba con Shikamaru debajo de sus piernas... No sabía bien cómo moverse.

Cerró los ojos y únicamente, sintió.

Sintió el tacto suave de su pecho contra las palmas de sus manos, sintió ese bulto en su pantalón cada vez hacerse más notorio debajo de su intimidad, sintió los jadeos de él llegar a su sentido auditivo... Sintió cómo su cerebro volaba y una extraña electricidad se hacía dueña de su cuerpo, haciéndole actuar a su merced.

Shikamaru pasó sus manos sobre las caderas de ella y Temari, al notar el roce, tuvo la necesidad de moverlas; lo cual causó un adorable gemido salir de entre las cuerdas vocales de ambos.

 _Eso estuvo bien._

 _Más..._

Temari volvió a mover su cadera encima del cuerpo de Shikamaru, notando cómo sus braguitas se mojaban de una extraña manera cada vez que su erección se paseaba entre sus piernas.

 _...más._

Hincó sus uñas en el pecho de él y continuó moviéndose cada vez más deprisa; Shikamaru notó el dolor de los dedos de ella clavarse en su cuerpo, pero sinceramente, era lo que menos le importaba en el mundo; sólo quería que siguiera, que no parara de moverse encima de él.

 _Se sentía tan bien._

Ambos orientaron sus rostros hacia arriba y Shikamaru ayudó a Temari con las manos sobre sus caderas para incrementar el movimiento.

-Temari...— Susurró entre los dientes cuando estaba a punto de colapsar. -Para, para...— Se incorporó para sentarseen la cama y apoyar su espalda en la pared.

Ella paró al instante.

-Vale, perdona...— Se disculpó pensando que algo había ido mal.

Shikamaru pasó una mano por sus ojos, los frotó con su dedo índice y pulgar y tragó saliva duramente.

Su erección le dolía, quería sacarla del pantalón y calmarse... Pero no podía, no quería imaginarse la reacción de ella si hacía eso.

¿Quizás sería mejor ir al baño?

Mil ideas comenzaron a pasar por su mente para intentar explicarle a Temari lo que le ocurría; aunque al parecer su rostro y la mano posada en el bulto de entre sus pantalones hablaron por él.

-¿Te duele?— Preguntó ella en un susurro casi inaudible.

El Nara destapó sus ojos y se quedó mirándola con vergüenza; luego miró su erección y apretó los labios asintiendo.

Temari ladeó su cabeza y se apartó de él sentándose a su lado.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?—Estaba insegura, no sabía bien qué le pasaba a Shikamaru y, aunque ese bulto a ella le estaba dando un placer inexplicable; si era algo malo para él, debían parar.

-No... Bueno...— Gruñó con frustración.

¿Cómo le iba a pedir que le mastur...? ¡No!

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y pocos segundos después, notó las de Temari apartarlas para mirarle.

-Quiero ayudarte, dime qué hago.— Temari tragó saliva y se quedó mirando la erección.

Shikamaru suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse y, dejando de respirar durante unos segundos, alzó su trasero para deslizar sus pantalones hacia abajo quedándose en ropa interior.

Temari reprimió un gemido y se tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras la otra, dubitativa, se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo de él. Primero rozó su abdomen, luego bajó la mano por su bajo vientre y rozó la erección por encima del bóxer con las yemas de sus dedos; tornó la vista hacia Shikamaru y vio que él permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy sin hacer nada? Se mordió el labio inferior y posó la plenitud de su mano sobre la erección de él, moviéndola de arriba a abajo como pensaba que le gustaría.

Y supo que lo hacía bien cuando él abrió los ojos y emitió un leve jadeo que la dejó embobada.

-¿Así está bien?— Preguntó aún con algo de pudor pero sin dejar de mover su mano.

Shikamaru, con la boca entreabierta, asintió con la cabeza de manera suave; no se había sentido tan excitado en la vida.

Temari apretó los labios y le miró de reojo; lo que iba a hacer quizás le parecía atrevido... Pero la curiosidad le podía.

Con su mano libre, alcanzó el borde del bóxer para bajarlo con lentitud; al ver que Shikamaru alzaba su cuerpo para ayudarla, no paró hasta que lo dejó a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Oh...— Una expresión de asombro y excitación se dibujó en el rostro de Temari al ver ahora ese bulto que tanto placer le había dado antes; al desnudo.

Shikamaru gimió algo más alto por el placer de estar liberado; apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.

-Tócame...— Ahora era _él_ el que _pedía_.

-Vale...— Y ahora era _ella_ quien, robótica, _obedecía_.

Una de las manos de la rubia pasó a rozar la erección con las yemas de sus dedos; pero no sabía bien que hacer. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa porque Shikamaru había dejado de emitir esos sensuales sonidos.

¿Qué iba mal?

Apretó los dientes y le miró suplicante.

Él sonrió de tal manera que notó cómo sus braguitas se mojaron un poco más; paró de respirar.

-Tienes que...— El Nara tomó su mano entre la de él y la posó sobre su erecto miembro, agarrándolo de la punta y subiendo la piel de éste hacia arriba. -Oh... Así, así, tienes que hacer est-ah...— No pudo continuar con su explicación.

Temari había captado lo que tenía que hacer; asintió y ahora, algo más segura por saber cómo tenía que mover la mano, comenzó un movimiento lento bajando y subiendo la piel del miembro, repitiendo la acción con el único fin de seguir escuchando los sensuales sonidos que Shikamaru dejaba escapar de su boca.

Sin embargo, la rubia estaba a punto de colapsar y, aunque le encantaba ver lo que podía provocar sobre él, se vio obligada a parar; su intimidad la estaba matando, necesitaba hacer _algo_.

-¿Qué pasa Temari?— Preguntó Shikamaru casi sin poder respirar debido a la excitación.

Ella apretó sus labios y juntó sus piernas; no sabía cómo pedirle que ella también quería que él la tocara así.

-¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que...?— El Nara ladeó la cabeza y un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia, seguido de un golpe de cabeza a modo de afirmación. -Vale, podemos hacerlo juntos, si quieres...— Shikamaru se incorporó para tumbarse en el colchón y le indicó a Temari que también lo hiciera.

Cuando ambos estuvieron tumbados uno al lado del otro; Shikamaru pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de ella para poder pegarla más a su cuerpo. Se miraron y volvieron a besarse mientras Temari deslizaba su mano hasta la erección, volviendo a hacer su anterior labor.

-No pares ¿Vale?— Trató Shikamaru de, entre besos, hablar lo más racional que pudo sonar.

-No paro, pero tú tienes que...— No pudo acabar la frase cuando notó cómo uno de sus pechos comenzó a ser atendido y su petición se convirtió en un sensual gemido que murió en la boca del castaño.

La mano del Nara que estaba atendiendo uno de sus senos; bajó con lentitud hasta encontrarse con el borde de las braguitas de ella. Al escuchar cómo Temari emitía otro gemido; Shikamaru no pudo esperar a deslizar su dedo índice por la longitud de ésta, notando la humedad aún por encima de la ropa interior.

-Estás mojada...— Paró de respirar y volvió a besarla aún con más pasión que antes; le volvía loco el hecho de que ella estuviera así _por él_.

De que estuviera así

 _para él_.

Gruñó y el poco control que tenía, lo perdió.

Temari seguía moviendo su erección que comenzaba a segregar el líquido pre-seminal y de esa manera, el movimiento se hacía mucho más rápido y sensual, gruñó de nuevo al notar el placer incrementar y recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Voy a tocarte, dime dónde...— Tragó saliva e introdujo su mano por debajo de las braguitas; aunque no le hizo falta ser un genio para notar un pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su intimidad.

 _El clítoris; ahí._

Temari paró su movimiento de mano y tuvo que arquear la espalda cuando notó los dedos de él estimular su intimidad de una manera delicada y lenta; si esto era un sueño; de verdad no quería despertar nunca.

-Más, más, por favor...— Apretó su mano libre en un puño y le miró con unos ojos que Shikamaru no pudo descifrar.

Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse de una manera tan pasional que casi hacía daño.

Temari volvió a mover la piel de su erección mientras él masajeaba su intimidad; los gemidos morían en la boca ajena y sus cuerpos cada vez pedían más, más y más.

Shikamaru estaba a punto de explotar, llevaba un rato queriendo contener sus espasmos, pero ahora tener a Temari gimiendo a su lado por el hecho de que él estuviera tocándola de esa manera...

Su cerebro era incapaz de asimilar tanto placer.

No hablaron más, no podían mediar palabra; solo podían mirarse, besarse y seguir tocándose de esa manera tan increíblemente deliciosa y sensual. Los gemidos se incrementaban a medida que el movimiento también lo hacía.

La erección de Shikamaru resbalaba entre la mano de Temari gracias a que cada vez era más abundante el líquido pre-seminal en señal de que el orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y, por otra parte, la rubia sentía cómo pequeños espasmos llegaban a su cuerpo cada vez que el Nara paseaba sus dedos entre sus labios inferiores y gemía al notar lo mojada que estaba.

Pararon de besarse; no podían aguantar más.

Se miraron a los ojos y apretaron los dientes.

-No pares, no pares...— Suplicó Temari mientras ella tampoco cesaba su movimiento.

La mano libre de Shikamaru pasó detrás de la nuca de la rubia, apretando sus dorados cabellos entre sus dedos y chocando sus frentes, notando cómo la electricidad de la que estaban siendo presos, por fin, los libreaba.

Temari abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y arqueó la espalda pegándose a él; emitiendo un largo gemido en forma de susurro que acabó tapando con su otra mano. Nunca en la vida había sentido esa sensación, nunca había estado tan cerca de rozar las nubes.

Shikamaru apretó los dientes y gruñó pegando su rostro al cuello de Temari; notando la vibración de su voz.

-Despacio, despacio...— Pidió el Nara cuando sintió que su orgasmo llegaba y en pocos segundos, el espeso líquido blanco mojó toda la mano de la rubia. -Par-ah...— Inspiró aire lo más profundo que pudo y lo expulsó poco a poco intentando calmar su cuerpo, su cerebro y el ritmo de su corazón.

Temari se quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados aún por la excitación, cómo el blanco líquido resbalaba entre sus dedos y caía a las sábanas... Pero no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada más que quedarse observando.

Shikamaru miró a Temari y ella le devolvió la mirada; pasados unos tres segundos, ambos se sonrieron avergonzados, pero, para nada sentían que todo lo que habían hecho estuvo mal.

Al contrario; se sintió muy bien.

El alba hacía que el Sol se abriera camino por el horizonte de Suna dando paso a otro día abrasador en la Villa oculta entre la Arena.

En las puertas, cuatro muchachos yacían de pie. Dos estaban haciendo una pequeña reverencia en modo de agradecimiento, uno estaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados y la única chica trataba de restarle importancia con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, por ayudarnos, por la cena, por...— Shikamaru habló casi sin pensar y notó cómo Temari abría los ojos de par en par.

Ambos apartaron la vista tratando de ocultar sus sonrojos.

-Por todo, sí...— La rubia se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo.

-En fin, ya nos veremos.— Cortante, el hermano mediano de los Sabaku No, se despidió con la mano y acto seguido, se la metió en el bolsillo para darse la vuelta e irse de ahí.

Choji tomó la mochila llena de suplementos -comida- que había comprado en Suna en una mano y en la otra la planta que debían darle a Ino; sonriente, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su querida villa.

-Temari...— Shikamaru no sabía bien qué decir o si era correcto irse así; esta situación incómoda le estaba matando.

-Está bien Shikamaru, todo está bien.— Ella, como siempre que se despedían, mostró su más sincera y adorable sonrisa.

Esa que solo le mostraba a él; esa de la que él era su único dueño.

El Nara se rascó la nuca con algo de vergüenza, pero sonrió de igual manera, asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

No hicieron falta más palabras para saber que nada había cambiado entre ellos; o al menos no para mal.

Quién le diría a Shikamaru que iba a salir tan increíblemente bien su _viaje a Suna_.

* * *

 _Y San Seacabó._

 _Este sí que lo voy a dejar en OneShot, porque ya de por sí es largo y encima de que tengo dos proyectos más en curso... No puedo permitirme el lujo de hacer otro más; así que hasta aquí esta historia :3_

 _Quisiera dedicársela a mis amiguísimas Anamicenas, RukiaMK, KyrieHawkTem y Nonahere; porque ellas me ayudan mucho cuando estoy bloqueada, así que parte de este fic debéis agradecérselo a que ellas me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

 _Y también debes agradecértelo a ti mismo o misma; porque gracias a tus comentarios me das a entender que me lees, que te importa lo que hago y eso me hace sentir inmensamente feliz con ganas de escribir más y más._

 _¡Gracias por pasarte! Dime qué te ha parecido en los comentarios de aquí o también me puedes encontrar en Facebook y Twitter. ¡Búscame como Glow241O! Justo como me llamo aquí. :)_

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
